Avez-vous vu Reborn?
by KuroPhoenix
Summary: Tsuna a toujours été un élève maladroit, mais un bébé nommé Reborn est entré dans sa vie il y a de cela plus d'un an afin de le former en tant de Vongola Decimo. Ses relations ont évolué mais son hyper intuition ne cesse de lui crier que quelque chose cloche. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui échappe ? Pourquoi Reborn n'agit-il pas comme d'habitude ? Qu'est-ce que veulent dire ses rêves ? R27
1. Avez-vous vu Reborn ? Prologue

**Avez-vous vu Reborn ?**

**Titre:** Avez-vous vu Reborn ?

**Résumé:** Tsuna a toujours été un élève maladroit, mais un bébé nommé Reborn est entré dans sa vie il y a de cela plus d'un an afin de le former en tant de Vongola Decimo. Ses relations ont évolué mais son hyper intuition ne cesse de lui crier que quelques chose cloche. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui échappe ? Pourquoi Reborn n'agit pas comme d'habitude ? Qu'est-ce que veulent dire ses rêves ? R27

**Disclaimer:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! appartient à Akira Amano.

**Rating:** K

**Note de l'auteur **: Voilà une fanfiction R27 assez spéciale, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, c'est mon couple préféré .

- Paroles

_- Pensées_

**_Prologue :_** Un Rêve Etrange

Un jeune homme de dix-sept ans se réveilla en sursaut et tomba de son lit douillé. Celui-ci avait des cheveux châtains défiant anormalement la gravité, deux billes caramel, une bouche avec des lèvres pulpeuses, un visage fin et n'était pas très grand comparé à ses camarades.

- Itai ! S'exclama l'adolescent en se frottant la tête.

Des fragments de son dernier rêve se baladèrent dans sa mémoire, la seule chose qui lui revint précisément était la fin de la malédiction des arcobalenos.

Il éteignit son réveil et remarqua qu'un certain bébé dormait tranquillement dans un petit transat suspendu près du lit.

C'était la première fois que Tsuna se réveillait de la manière douce depuis plus d'un an. Généralement son tuteur l'envoyait voler avec un bon coup de pied dans le derrière pour le renforcer face à la douleur disait-il…

Tsuna pensait autrement, il savait que ce n'était qu'un petit plaisir quotidien pour Reborn et malheureusement, son hyper intuition ne lui évitait pas le sadisme de son cher professeur.

_- Il doit être fatigué…_

- Tsu-Tsu ton petit déjeuné est prêt !

- J'arrive okaasan !

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers tout en s'habillant, manquant plusieurs de tomber et de rencontrer le sol.

Tsuna s'asseya, comme d'habitude sa mère s'occupait de Lambo et I-pin et Bianchi mangeait à leurs côtés.

Reborn les rejoignit en retard et s'en excusa. Aucun regard ne se fit échangé entre Tsuna et lui, quelque part cela pinçait le cœur de l'adolescent sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Le garçon partit en courant vers son école à cause de l'heure tardive. Alors qu'il allait passer l'entrée, la sonnerie retentit, Tsuna pleura intérieurement pendant qu'Hibari le mordait à mort…

Toute sa journée se résuma par des cours où certains professeurs l'humiliaient pour sa maladresse ou par son manque de concentration.

Gokudera, Yamamoto et Tsuna prirent le chemin inverse, le plus petit les invita chez lui pour commencer leurs devoirs ensemble.

Tsuna remarqua que Reborn n'était plus dans la maison, d'habitude il l'attendait de pied ferme dans sa chambre et le menaçait de mille et une tortures pour qu'il finisse ses exercices…

- Mina, vous ne trouvez pas que Reborn est… comment dire…moins agressif ? Commença Tsuna.

- Mmmh nan. Répondit Yamamoto.

- Moi non plus Juudaime, quelque chose vous tracasse ? C'est la faute de Reborn-san, je vais lui faire goûter à ma dynamite ! Comment ose-t-il vous manquer de respect !Hurla Gokudera en se relevant.

- Non Gokudera-kun assied toi Onegai…

Tsuna essaya de maintenir son ami alors qu'il sortait des bâtons de dynamite dont la mèche était allumée.

- Mah Mah, calmes-toi Gokudera-kun.

- Toi le stupide baseballeur je ne t'ai pas causé !

- Gokudera regagne ta place immédiatement.

Ce dernier stoppa ses mouvements et se retourna vers son boss, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur orangée assez menaçante. Ni une ni deux, il se rassit à sa place, entre Yamamoto et Tsuna et ne broncha pas.

- Bien, en fait je trouve que Reborn n'agit pas vraiment comme d'habitude. Ce matin il a dormi plus longtemps que moi, il ne m'a pas appelé « Tsunaze » et surtout il ne m'a pas tortu… aidé pour mes devoirs…

_-_ Peut-être qu'il a remarqué qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'utiliser ces méthodes sur toi car tu t'es amélioré. S'exclama Yamamoto, toujours aussi réfléchi pensa Tsuna.

- Certaines de mes notes n'atteignent même pas la moyenne, je ne pense pas que Reborn arrêterai tout comme sa nan ?

- Il veut peut-être relâcher la tension ou partir en vacances… Reprit Gokudera.

Un blanc remplit la pièce tandis que les paroles de l'argenté restaient en suspens. La mère de Tsuna entra dans sa chambre en apportant le thé. Ils la remercièrent poliment avant qu'elle ne reparte, guidée par les cris de Lambo.

- Enfin bref, je me fais surement des idées…

Ils reprirent les exercices de mathématiques tranquillement pendant une heure trente. Juste après, Yamamoto et Gokudera partirent en saluant Tsuna et sa mère.

L'adolescent prépara son sac, mangea rapidement et se coucha. Son hyper intuition le gênait depuis son réveil et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, vers minuit quarante-sept, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée à son plus grand soulagement.

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Quelque part, dans un monde entièrement blanc, un jeune homme marchait, suivant son instinct à la recherche d'une quelconque chose transperçant cette couleur si pure.

Enfin il trouva, au loin se tenait son but, il ne pouvait le voir distinctement, mais le fait est qu'une personne autre que lui se trouvait ici.

Une petite brise souffla, faisant virevolter quelques mèches caramel alors que le garçon essayait de se rapprocher.

Son intuition lui criait que cette personne était importante, qu'elle possédait quelque chose qu'il devait savoir.

Soudain, le monde se tordit violemment avant de disparaître entièrement.

Dans un lit une place, Tsuna se réveilla par la sonnerie du réveil. Il remarqua que Reborn ne dormait pas. Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner pensant que son tuteur s'y trouvait, lui volant sans crainte.

Arrivé à destination, il examina attentivement la cuisine mais il ne le vit pas. Une légère souffrance le traversa, exactement comme hier.

_- Et s'il était parti au manoir Vongola… Non, il m'aurait prévenu j'en suis sûr, j'aurai eu des lettres de sa part avec un truc du genre « Je suis allé au manoir, tiens toi correctement et fait tes devoirs sinon tu sais ce qu'il t'attend. PS : je te vois. PPS : Arrête de trembler comme une fille Dame-Tsuna ! PPPS : Si tu continus à déchirer cette lettre je te tire dessus. Ciaossu ! »_

- Tsu-Tsu, est-ce que tout va bien ?

_- _Hai, ne t'inquiète pas okaasan. Dit-il en souriant l'air d'un ange.

Tsuna soupira discrètement avant de mordre dans une tranche de brioche et de partir vers son lycée.

Pour une fois il arriva à l'heure, son gardien des nuages le laissa passer avant qu'il ne s'occupe des retardataires.

Ryohei s'approcha de Tsuna accompagnée de Kyoko.

- Ça a à l'extrême Sawada !

_-_ Ohayo Tsuna-kun.

- Ohayo Oniisan, Kyoko-chan.

_-_ On te laisse Tsuna-kun, on se voit en cours.

- Hai.

Tous se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe. Tsuna parla quelques instants avec Gokudera à sa table.

_-_ Comment vous portez-vous Juudaime ?

- Un peu fatigué merci. Tu sais que je n'ai pas revu Reborn depuis hier…

_-_ Reborn ?

Le professeur entra dans la pièce coupant net les conversations. L'argenté retourna à sa place écoutant attentivement le cours.

Le jeune châtain s'endormit contre la fenêtre, bercé par les explications soporifiques de son enseignant.

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Il replongea dans cette dimension blanche et avança vers la silhouette vêtue de noir, alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'une cinquantaine de mètres à parcourir, il se heurta à un mur invisible.

Même en changeant de trajectoire, le mur revenait sans cesse le bloquer. En le frappant de son poing, une minuscule onde de choc ondula sur la surface.

Répétant plusieurs fois la manœuvre, il fut interrompu par un zéphire qui caressa tendrement son visage.

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux en entendant un son, il se concentra sur son origine. Enfin il comprit, ce son provenait de la personne derrière le mur, à en juger par la voix très faible, cette silhouette était en réalité un homme.

Soudain, son monde se dissipa le ramenant au moment présent. Une légère douleur porta sa main à son front, sur sa table se trouvait les restes d'une craie.

Il ramena son attention sur son professeur qui avait encore le bras tendu dans sa direction.

- Monsieur Sawada Tsunayoshi, je vous prierai de ne pas dormir pendant mon cours, pour vous réveiller, vous n'avez qu'à sortir, je pense que vous comprenez ce que je vous dis, vous qui êtes si intelligent.

La classe éclata de rire alors qu'un Tsuna rougissant se dirigeait vers la porte.

Il savait que cela ne servait à rien d'attendre ici, généralement son exclusion durait jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Le garçon se hâta vers le toit, il contempla le ciel pendant un moment avant qu'une voix ne vienne l'interrompre.

_-_ Herbivore, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cours ? Tu as cinq secondes pour me répondre avant que je ne te morde à mort. S'exclama Hibari Kyoya.

- HIIIIIIIIEEEEE Hibari-san ! Je…J'ai… été exclu… et… j'attends… ici…

Le gardien des nuages verrouilla ses perles d'argents dans les billes caramel, il sortit ses tonfas et s'élança vers Tsuna.

Celui-ci évita de quelques centimètres le premier coup et se baissa pour faire de même avec le deuxième.

- Matte Hibari-san ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

- Tu violes le règlement de l'établissement, je vais te mordre à mort herbivore.

- Ecoute on peut faire un marché… Tu ne me mords pas à mort et en échange je t'arrange un combat avec Reborn. Dit-il alors qu'il se réceptionnait au grillage.

Hibari s'arrêta devant Tsuna avant de reprendre la parole.

- Reborn ? Est-il fort ?

- Eto… bien sur… c'est le plus grand hitman du monde… tu le connais...

_-_ S'il était vraiment fort je m'en souviendrais herbivore. Je vais te punir m'avoir désobéi et menti.

Tsuna avala difficilement sa salive avant que son châtiment ne commence…

L'après-midi passa rapidement, l'adolescent rentra chez lui accueillit par sa mère.

_-_ Tsu-Tsu, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu peux me parler si tu le souhaites.

- Hai okaasan, je monte dans ma chambre j'ai beaucoup de travail.

_- _Voilà Lambo le meilleur ! Lambo Lambo Lambo ! Tsuna tu joues avec moi Ne ?

- Gomen ne Lambo, je n'ai pas le temps pour ce soir, la prochaine fois.

_- _Tsuna n'est jamais gentil avec Lambo ! Hurla-t-il avant de partir en pleurant.

Le garçon continua son chemin, habitué aux cris de la petite vache. Il s'allongea et constata que son tuteur n'était toujours pas rentré.

**- **_Déjà Gokudera semblait bizarre quand je lui ai parlé de Reborn, mais avec Hibari qui s'y met aussi, là ça me dépasse. J'avais l'impression qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang ?_

Tsuna s'endormit tout habillé pendant que son esprit bataillait afin de trouver une réponse.

Sa mère passa dans sa chambre mais le laissa tel quel ne voulant pas le déranger.

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Arrivé devant le mur invisible de ses rêves il s'asseya sagement devant en fermant ses yeux lentement, après s'être assuré d'avoir vu l'homme.

Enfin, une petite brise souffla comme les autres fois avant qu'une voix calme et masculine ne retentisse, se mêlant au vent.

_- _…en…s…oi…

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer le reste de la phrase. Le mur en face de lui bloquait la majeure partie des sons et le vent n'améliorait pas la situation.

Le châtain souleva ses paupières et toucha de sa main la surface invisible. Quelque part, son hyper intuition l'obligeait à chercher une solution afin de briser le mur, mais que pouvait-il faire dans un rêve où il n'avait pas le contrôle ?

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

**Mots japonais:**

Itai : aïe !

Mina: tout le monde

Okaasan : maman

Juudaime : boss

Onegai : s'il te plait

Matte: attend

Ne: dis

Nani: quoi?

Gomen: désolé/ pardon

Hai : oui

Eto : euh…

Voilà la fin du prologue, laissez des reviews pour me dire votre ressentiment cela me ferai plaisir, je posterai bientôt la suite ;).


	2. Avez-vous vu Reborn ? Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur **: Coucou, je voulais remercier les lecteurs/lectrices pour m'avoir laissé des reviews ! Cela m'a fais très plaisir ! J'ai suivis certains conseils et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :).

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Bonsoir Nhylis,  
Je voulais te remercier pour ta review et répondre à tes questions :)  
A vrai dire, il y a quelques mois j'ai commencé une fiction et je ne savais pas vraiment comment organiser les dialogues... J'écris en italique pour éviter le mélange entre les personnages et aussi pour ne pas répéter à chaque fois qui parle. J'avoue que moi-même je ne sais pas si cela est vraiment adapté mais d'un autre côté j'ai peur de manquer de mots... Il est vrai que chaque personnages à sa propre façon de parler donc le risque de perdre les lecteurs/lectrices est moins prononcé. Je verrai si je changerai la mise en forme à ce niveau :).  
Du côté romance, je n'ai encore jamais écris de yaoi mais j'aimerai quand même ne pas rester sur un simple baiser dans cette histoire^^  
Normalement il ne reste qu'un chapitre mais celui-ci sera un peu plus long :)  
Je vais corriger mes fautes, le pire c'est que j'avais un doute sur le "quesqu'il" mais je ne suis jamais revenue dessus. Je vais m'y mettre dès ce soir!  
Merci encore pour ta review cela m'a fait très plaisir, le prochain chapitre sortira ce week-end je pense ;)  
A bientôt  
Phoenix

- Paroles

_- Pensées_

_**Chapitre 1 : **_Je Ne T'Oublierai Jamais !

Le réveil de Tsuna se passa en douceur, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas cours et il comptait bien profiter de son week-end.

Il décida de prendre son petit déjeuner et de sortir se promener. A vrai dire, l'adolescent partait à la recherche de Reborn.

Il se dirigea vers quelques cachettes dont l'emplacement n'était pas très praticable.

En même temps, Tsuna voulait s'assurer d'une chose. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à chacun de ses amis.

« Est-ce que le prénom Reborn te dit quelque chose ? »

Comme il l'avait pressenti, il ne reçut aucune affirmation de leurs parts…

Dans son élan, il demanda aux passants s'ils n'avaient pas vu un bébé avec un caméléon sur son chapeau.

Tous répondaient négativement, augmentant d'un cran l'énervement du futur Decimo.

Soudain, un aboiement survint derrière Tsuna, il le reconnaissait entre mille, ce petit son répétitif qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Le garçon se retourna lentement et croisa le regard vif du chiwawa qui grogna.

- HIIIEE ! Cria-t-il en piquant un sprint vers le temple.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure le chien abandonna sa course, Tsuna savait qu'à partir de ce lieu, le canin s'arrêtait pour rentrer chez lui.

-Kufu kufu kufu~

Un homme aux cheveux bleu apparut devant Tsuna, celui-ci tenait un trident argenté.

- Alors le futur Vongola affronte des famiglias puissantes mais à peur d'un chien ? Tu m'étonneras toujours mio carino. S'exclama-t-il d'une voix joueuse.

_- Mio Cari…no ?_

- Quesque tu fais ici Mukuro ?

- Je me balade un peu… J'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais quelqu'un.

_- _Onegai,viens-en aux faits.

- Je peux te rendre service.

- Tu serais prêt à m'aider si facilement ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suspicieuse.

- Kufu kufu kufu~, non bien sûr que non. Je veux quelque chose en échange… Mais je te garantis que je peux retrouver la personne que tu cherches en moins de quinze minutes.

Tsuna vrilla son regard caramel sur Mukuro, avait-il bien entendu ? Son gardien lui proposait une solution pour retrouver son tuteur et cela en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit que tu ne me mens pas ?

- A quoi cela me servirait ? Je peux avoir ton accord pour ma demande en consacrant quelques minutes de ma vie. J'y gagne beaucoup.

- Et quelle serait ta condition ?

Mukuro afficha un sourire carnassier avant de se rapprocher de Tsuna et de l'attirer à lui. D'une main il souleva son menton alors que l'autre le maintenait contre son torse.

- Je veux que tu sois complètement à moi pendant une semaine.

Le plus petit écarquilla les yeux devant cette demande avant de rougir intensément.

- Nani !?

- Kufu kufu kufu~, quelle belle réaction ragazzo attraente. Dit-il en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

- Hiiiee arrête !

Tsuna gesticula dans les bras de Mukuro qui le lâcha sous l'effet de la douleur. En effet, notre jeune innocent venait de le frapper sans faire exprès dans ses parties intimes.

- Tch, j'en conclus que tu refuses mon offre ?Dit-il d'un air faussement déçu.

Mukuro se détourna de Tsuna alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

_- Si je peux savoir où est Reborn… _

La condition de Mukuro ne présageait rien de bon pour l'adolescent mais sa curiosité l'emportait sur sa raison.

- Matte ! Si j'accepte, je veux choisir la semaine que je te consacrerai !

Mukuro se retourna et afficha un micro-sourire satisfait. Depuis qu'il connaissait le futur Decimo, il savait comment celui-ci réfléchissait. Si un de ses proches disparaissait, Tsuna ferait tout pour le retrouver et ce qu'importent les moyens.

- Kufu kufu kufu~, bien alors commençons Tsunayoshi. Je veux que tu imagines celui que tu cherches, enfin, quand tu penseras que l'image sera parfaite, prononce son nom, je m'occuperai du reste.

Tsuna ferma ses yeux et respira calmement. Dans son esprit, il visualisa son tuteur, étrangement, il ne l'imagina pas sous sa forme d'arcobaleno.

Pendant ce temps, Mukuro activa une illusion de fumée transparente. Elle entoura le futur Decimo avant de le recouvrir entièrement. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, celle-ci se teinta d'une couleur orangée très brillante.

Tsuna poussa sa concentration au maximum, son désir de retrouver Reborn le hantait depuis son premier réveil sans lui.

Depuis ce jour, des choses incompréhensibles s'étaient déroulées, comme si sa vie effaçait et incorporait de nouveaux éléments…

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il visualisa enfin une représentation parfaite de son tuteur.

Il possédait une chevelure noire corbeau, courte, des yeux ténébreux si perçants qu'ils hypnotisaient quiconque les croisaient. Une petite bouche tentatrice et enfin un visage bien dessiné.

C'était une personne assez grande, habillé d'un costar noir et orange, portant un chapeau de même couleur où trônait fièrement Léon, son caméléon. De toute évidence, Reborn inspirait le calme et la force incarnés.

Enfin, un mot se faufila dans l'air, le seul qui réussit à traverser les lèvres de Tsuna.

- Reborn…

A cet instant, la fumée orangée s'envola vers le ciel.

- Kufu kufu kufu~, tu n'as plus qu'à la suivre Tsunayoshi. On se reverra bientôt… Déclara Mukuro avant de disparaitre petit à petit.

L'adolescent caressa sa bague Vongola et activa ses flammes du ciel. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il la poursuivait.

La trainée de fumée orangée volait très vite, Tsuna eut du mal à ne pas la perdre des yeux.

Afin d'éviter les regards, l'adolescent se cachait au-dessus de quelques nuages gris qui parsemaient le ciel.

Il survola toute la ville et s'approcha de la sortie. Tsuna augmenta la densité de ses flammes ce qui le fit accéléré.

Soudain, le futur Vongola tomba dans les airs sur plusieurs mètres. Il réactiva une seconde fois son pouvoir et atterrit du mieux qu'il le put sur le sol ferme.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Une douleur vive lui chauffa le visage. Il prit le même chemin, à pied cette fois avant de se cogner contre un mur…invisible.

C'était exactement le même que dans son rêve. Il ne pouvait le traverser ou le briser…

Contrairement à lui, l'illusion de Mukuro avait réussi, ce qui voulait dire que Rebron se trouvait en dehors de la ville.

_- Mais comment Reborn a-t-il put passer avec ce mur ? A moins que ce ne soit lui qui l'a placé ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurait-il placé une barrière autour de la ville ?_

Tsuna secoua sa tête et posa sa main sur la surface lisse. Pendant le reste de la journée, l'adolescent, s'était laissé guider par le mur pour vérifier qu'effectivement, il recouvrait toute la ville.

Epuisé, il rentra chez lui et découvrit que toute sa famille était partie chez une tante éloignée pendant tout le week-end d'après un mot de sa mère.

Il se coucha alors que Morphée l'accueillait les bras ouverts…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

_- Toujours le même rêve, encore et encore_ … Se répétait Tsuna en boucle.

Un zéphire, une voix, des sons, encore et toujours… et surtout, cette personne.

Depuis peu, Tsunayoshi avait accumulé plusieurs sentiments forts au fond de lui, mais il y en avait un qui les surpassait tous…

L'adolescent se posait beaucoup de questions, et sa conscience ne l'aidait pas dans cette situation, amenant le doute, la tristesse puis enfin la colère.

Le simple fait d'imaginer des réponses plus improbables les unes que les autres agrémentaient ce sentiment.

Lui qui faisait confiance à Reborn, lui qui l'avait abandonné, lui qui le blessait plus que nécessaire…

Pourquoi cela lui brisait-il le cœur ?

Il eut l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, un souvenir. Chaque fois qu'il le touchait du bout des doigts, ce dernier se voilait, faisant soupirer Tsuna.

Arrivé devant la barrière, il y posa son front et positionna ses poings des deux côtés. Pourquoi tout remontait maintenant ?

-…ent…toi…

Cette voix lui était familière, Tsuna releva sa tête alors qu'une flamme y brûlait ardemment.

Il avait pris sa décision, le seul de moyen de mettre fin à toute cette colère, à tous ses doutes, était de briser le mur et de parler à la personne de l'autre côté.

Et pour ce faire, le futur Vongola connaissait l'attaque ultime, celle qui lui assurerait une voix libre et sans problème.

Tsuna se recula et ajusta ses mains. Sa droite alla en avant tandis que la gauche se positionna à l'opposé.

Une flamme gigantesque se matérialisa derrière lui, celle-ci était orangée avec des nuances jaunes, calmes et limpides.

L'adolescent inspira profondément, ici dans cette dimension, il n'avait pas ses lentilles qui lui permettaient d'activer une attaque parfaite.

Il devait saisir le bon moment pour que la barrière subisse le plus de dégâts possible.

Tsuna mit sa colère de côté pendant quelques secondes avant de la laisser ressortir en une explosion de flammes destructrices, le X-Burner !

Elles s'écrasèrent de plein fouet sur la barrière qui brilla étrangement. Des fissures apparurent avant qu'elle ne se brise comme un miroir tombant sur le sol.

Alors que Tsunayoshi franchissait l'ancien mur, celui-ci commença à se recomposer rapidement.

L'adolescent paniqua mais se reprit à temps. Il repassa en Hyper-Volonté et se propulsa avec ses flammes.

La barrière le suivait comme son ombre, prenant des angles bizarres pour l'enfermer à nouveau, il devait rester une trentaine de mètres entre lui et l'homme immobile.

Soudain, une violente migraine surprit Tsuna dans sa course alors qu'un flash se déroulait devant ses yeux, dévoilant des bouts de souvenirs enfouis pendant qu'il volait en ligne droite.

**« Une attaque, des ennemis, du sang, des morts,**

**Un combat, un homme, un manteau noir, **

**Des coups de feu, un dernier cri,**

**Et le flou… »**

Alors qu'il visualisait ces scènes, sa vitesse de propulsion diminua. Une barrière au-dessus de lui descendit rapidement dans sa direction.

Son hyper-intuition le réveilla de son rêve éveillé lui évitant de peu une mort certaine. Il bascula sur le côté en plein vol et se protégea de ses bras alors que le mur s'écrasait au sol.

Une bourrasque de vent rencontra le futur Decimo, l'air devint aussi coupant qu'une lame et s'imprégna de son sang.

Tsuna roula lourdement sur le sol blanc, laissant sur son passage un liquide carmin qui s'écoulait de ses bras meurtris et de bien d'autres blessures assez profondes.

L'adolescent était étendu au sol, en chien de fusil. Étrangement, il n'entendit plus les barrières heurtant avec force le sol, seul le silence régnait dans cet espace blanc.

Tsuna souleva ses paupières sous l'ordre de son hyper-intuition. De là où il était, il aperçut une paire de chaussure noires italiennes.

Il suivit les courbes de leur propriétaire mais s'arrêta à son pantalon de même couleur à cause de sa migraine qui s'intensifia.

Tsuna grimaça et agrippa son épaisse chevelure, espérant calmer la douleur, en vain.

L'homme en face de lui s'accroupit pour arriver à la hauteur de l'adolescent. Il lui prit les poignées et les dégagea de son visage avec douceur, ne voulant pas le blesser d'avantage.

- Souviens-toi.

Tsuna rouvrit ses yeux et plongea dans un océan de ténèbres, cette couleur, cette lueur, jamais il ne les oublierait, non jamais !

Sous la douleur, il murmura un mot presque inaudible mais qui prenait tout son sens.

- Reborn…

Un micro-sourire naquit sur les lèvres de son professeur particulier.

- Tu dois te souvenir Tsuna.

L'adolescent se sentait perdu, il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir l'adulte.

En essayant de donner un sens à ces paroles, son mal de tête empira considérablement, ce qui provoqua une grimace sur son visage innocent.

- Argh !

- Ne lutte pas contre cela Tsunayoshi !

- J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser… Dit-il avec difficulté.

Reborn se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment qui apaiserait son élève.

Son tuteur porta sa main à son oreille où une voix lui transmettait des informations par oreillette.

- Tch, laisse-moi plus de temps, j'en ai besoin. S'exclama-t-il en la désactivant.

Reborn allongea Tsuna sur le dos, les bras le long de son corps avant d'ancrer son regard dans les billes orangées. Il plaça ses mains au dessus des siennes afin que le garçon reste parfaitement immobile.

- Je sais ce que tu vois, ce que tu ressens, tu dois croire en ces visions et ne surtout pas les rejeter, ta vie est en jeu !

Les flammes de l'adolescent perdirent de leur intensité avant de s'éteindre complètement. Ses yeux revinrent à leur état normal, malgré que leur couleur ne soit légèrement voilée.

La douleur était indescriptible et insupportable, il ne put empêcher des larmes de perler sur ses joues rouges.

**« Il se voyait combattre, lancer diverses attaques plus ou moins puissantes,**

**Déchirer un manteau sombre, poser des questions à son porteur,**

**Recevoir des coups en guise de réponses, tomber à terre,**

**Des pas qui s'approchaient, des tirs qui retentissaient,**

**Et enfin, un dernier cri qui résonnait… »**

- Tsuna regarde-moi ! Ce que tu as vécu ce n'était pas la réalité, juste une invention rien de plus ! Tu dois te réveiller !

A présent, des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage alors qu'il ne demandait qu'une seule chose…

- Yamero… Arrête tout sa Reborn… Onegai…

Ce fut la première fois que Reborn voyait son élève dans cet état. Bien sûr, le professeur connaissait une alternative pour stopper le mal qui rongeait Tsuna, il devait l'utiliser, c'était son seul recours, même si celle-ci s'avérait être dangereuse.

Il réactiva son oreillette sans lâcher son élève des yeux.

- On va suivre le plan de secours, nous n'avons pas le choix. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire Verde.

Léon se déplaça sur la main libre de Reborn et se matérialisa en revolver.

- Tu veux arrêter tout cela c'est bien sa ? Voici le seul moyen, une balle. Ce n'est pas le monde réel ici, juste une dimension trafiquée. Quand tu te réveilleras je veux que tu fasses exploser ton pouvoir tu m'entends ? N'analyse pas la situation, fais-le simplement. Tu me fais confiance Tsuna ?

Le concerné hocha faiblement la tête, un regard résigné mais fatigué illuminait ses yeux.

Reborn plaça son pistolet sur le cœur de Tsuna, prêt à tirer. Avant de s'exécuter, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son protéger qui ferma instantanément ses paupières.

PAN !

Un coup de feu retentit dans l'immensité blanche. Une mare de sang s'écoula de la plaie occasionnée par la balle alors que le tireur avait disparu sans laisser de trace…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

**Mots japonais:**

Itai : aïe !

Mina: tout le monde

Okaasan : maman

Juudaime : boss

Onegai : s'il te plait

Matte: attend

Ne: dis

Nani: quoi?

Gomen: désolé/ pardon

Hai : oui

Eto : euh…

Et voilà la fin du chapitre 1 ! Je pensais terminer ma fanfiction aujourd'hui mais finalement il y aura encore un chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Laissez des reviews pour me donner votre avis svp merci ;)


	3. Avez-vous vu Reborn? Chapitre 2

**Note de****l'auteur: **Je m'excuse de mon retard pour ce dernier chapitre, j'ai été pas mal occupée et j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écrire le début. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Bonjour Yu-chan-x3,  
Pour répondre à ta review, j'ai placé ses mots japonais par simple envie^^ j'ai lu beaucoup de fanfiction où l'on retrouvait ses mots et cela m'a plus :) Il est vrai que tout le monde ne les connaît pas, je vais donc mettre leur signification en fin de chapitre.  
Ensuite pour les fautes ça/sa je n'y fais pas attention, tout comme les A sans accent. Avoir un(e) bêta-lecteur (trice) est une bonne idée, j'y ai déjà pensé, mais pour l'instant "Avez-vous vu Reborn" est ma seule fanfiction et je ne sais pas si j'en écrierai d'autres, même si je pense que oui. S'il s'avère que je décide d'écrire plus, je me mettrai à la recherche d'un(e) bêta-lecteur (trice) :)  
Merci pour ta review, j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions :)  
Phoenix

_**Chapitre 2 :**_ Ma Flamme, Mon Cœur

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Tsuna ne voyait rien mis à part l'obscurité omniprésente. De légers murmures parvenaient à ses oreilles, en particulier un bip répétitif.

Il restait là, palpant l'endroit où la balle l'avait traversé, caressant sa peau parfaite qui ne portait aucune trace.

Tsuna se trouvait à la frontière du rêve et de la réalité, à cet instant, le futur Decimo frôlait le monde réel.

L'adolescent se rappela du conseil de son tuteur, il devait provoquer une explosion de flammes assez puissante s'il voulait rester en vie.

Celui-ci était inquiet sur ce point mais il ne pouvait se permettre de rester ici pour toujours.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans sa main, en face de son cœur, il la ramena devant lui et l'observa.

Il savait au fond de lui que cette petite flamme était la source de son pouvoir. Elle ne se consumerait qu'à la mort de son hôte d'après les informations de Giotto.

Comment les a-t-il eut ? Et bien, sa bague Vongola gardait en elle les souvenirs de ses précédents porteurs et ne les délivrait qu'à ceux qu'elle estimait aptes en tant qu'héritier.

Et pour ce faire, le successeur était confronté à des visions où il pouvait discuter librement avec le Vongola Primo, pour le cas de Tsuna…

La couleur de sa flamme se rapprochait d'un jaune brillant, mélangé à une touche d'orange, elle lui rappelait son professeur particulier, toujours si vif, si rapide, si…surprenant…

Leur baiser lui revint en mémoire, d'une certaine façon, Tsuna l'avait trouvé agréable et rassurant, mais il en aurait voulu plus, il rougit à cette pensée déplacée et se reconcentra sur son étincelle qui le réchauffait.

Cette flammèche, bien que petite, renfermait en elle le pouvoir de Tsuna mais également tous ses sentiments.

L'adolescent recouvra sa flamme de ses mains en une boule protectrice avant d'y raffermir sa prise.

La pression était forte, comme s'il resserrait un étau autour de son propre cœur. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, son hyper intuition le guidait simplement.

Ses mains se rapprochèrent de son visage, maintenant leur prise sur la douce chaleur.

Enfin, elles atteignirent le front de l'adolescent qui brilla immédiatement à leur contact.

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Dans une pièce spacieuse aux murs blancs et gris, une explosion survint détruisant diverses machines et autres gadgets.

A l'épicentre de celle-ci, un jeune garçon allongé dans un lit de même couleur ouvrit ses yeux encore brumeux.

En observant son environnement, il remarqua deux hommes et une femme à terre. Il s'empressa de prendre leur pouls et constata avec soulagement qu'ils étaient encore en vie.

En regardant les restes de la salle, celle-ci comportait des machines semblables à celles d'hôpitaux, comme l'électrocardioscope, en plus développé.

L'adolescent se leva et sortie à vive allure par la seule porte existante alors qu'une alarme retentissait dans les couloirs.

Il se cacha dans une petite pièce, en sécurité pour une courte durée d'après son hyper-intuition.

En reprenant son souffle, Tsuna s'aperçut qu'il ne portait plus sa bague Vongola ainsi que ses gants et sa boite arme.

Son pull comportant l'écriture 27 était abimé, déchiré à quelques endroits, taché par un liquide sec, carmin, sur plusieurs parties. Sous son vêtement, des bandes récemment changées entouraient son corps.

Des tremblements s'emparèrent du futur Decimo, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé et encore moins où est-ce qu'il se trouvait.

Des voix retentirent derrière la porte faisant sursauter l'adolescent. Il coupa sa respiration, espérant qu'ils ne le découvre pas…

- L'avez-vous trouvé ? Interpella une femme.

- Pas encore madame mais cela ne serait tarder.

- Je l'espère pour vous, dépêchez-vous bande d'incapable ! Ramenez- moi ce garçon vivant c'est compris ?

- Oui madame, à vos ordres. Répondirent deux soldats en chœur.

Les pas s'éloignèrent, laissant un silence de plomb s'installer dans le long couloir.

Tsuna ouvrit lentement la porte, regardant par l'entrebâillement avant de sortir et de reprendre sa course.

_- Je dois retrouver mes affaires et sortir d'ici !_

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

- Verde, a-tu des résultats ?

- Attend encore quelques secondes Reborn, une recherche aussi vaste ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigt, qui plus est dans un laboratoire si minable. Souffla-t-il en tapotant sur un clavier relié à plusieurs écrans.

- Nos ennemis surveillent chaque personne, chaque recoin ayant un minimum de relation avec les Vongola ! Nous avons été obligés d'aménager cet endroit avec le peu de matériel que nous possédons sans nous faire repérer.

- Je le sais très bien ! Si je suis ici, c'est uniquement pour respecter ma part du marché en échange des expérimentions secrètes des Vongola. J'ai amené mes inventions pour avancer plus rapidement dans la recherche de ton protéger.

Un son d'alerte interrompit les deux adultes dans leur conversation, apparemment, les logiciels mis en place avaient enfin un résultat concluant.

- En comparant les chaleurs émises sur différentes zones, j'ai isolé les plus fortes émanations pour enfin trianguler la position de Sawada.

- Viens-en aux faits Verde.

- Il se trouve dans une vieille bâtisse, sur une colline à 45° de notre position actuelle. Tu y seras en une trentaine de minutes avec ton « bijou » comme tu l'appelles.

- Pirate les caméras et guide moi jusqu'à Tsuna avec l'oreillette, je reviendrai quand j'en aurais terminé avec _lui._

Reborn se dirigea vers la sortie de la petite maison reculée mais l'inventeur l'interrompu dans son élan.

- Ce gamin… Il n'est pas qu'un élève n'est-ce pas ?

A ces paroles le tueur à gages s'arrêta. Il esquissa un micro sourire alors qu'il franchissait la porte menant à l'extérieur.

La question de Verde resta en suspens dans l'air mais le silence de Reborn était une réponse suffisante.

- Même si cet enfant a levé la malédiction, je ne pense pas qu'il fera le poids face à _cet homme_… Murmura l'inventeur pour lui-même.

Dehors, un bruit de moteur retentit férocement, arrachant l'herbe sous ses pneus imposant.

L'hitman chevauchait une moto peu commune, d'un noir profond et sans inscription.

Il y a plusieurs années, le Neuvième avait offert cet engin particulier à Reborn. Les cadeaux de ce dernier n'étaient pas tout à fait normaux.

En effet, la moto comportait des pots d'échappement qui émanaient des effusions de flammes, tantôt celle de la foudre, tantôt celle de la pluie et bien d'autre…

Avec cette source de pouvoir, la vitesse augmentait grandement grâce à la capacité de multiplication du nuage mélangé à la tempête. Mais le plus grand atout de ce « bijou » était sa faculté de disparaître pendant plusieurs minutes à l'aide de la flamme du brouillard.

Toutes sortes de flammes se répartissaient dans cette moto, il fallait avouer que le Neuvième ne lésinais pas sur les moyens pensa Reborn.

Il accéléra l'allure, en face de lui, un long chemin en ligne droite parsemé de cailloux s'étendait à perte de vue…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Tsuna cherchait ses affaires sans les trouver pour son plus grand malheur. Il fouillait le plus de pièce possible, évitant les soldats, mais ce cache-cache ne pouvait pas durée éternellement.

Le chemin qu'il avait emprunté déboucha dans une grande salle insonorisée, elle devait servir aux réceptions vues sa taille.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce décor, un trône, vide, était placé entre deux piliers.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais te trouver à cette place Tsunayoshi ? Intervint une voix familière.

L'adolescent sursauta et comme à son habitude, un cri strident franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se retourne vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Vous…

L'individu sourit devant la réaction du plus jeune et se rapprocha de lui.

- Je vois que tu ne m'as pas oublié, malgré ta légère absence parmi nous…

- Mon… absence ? Demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

- Oh, aurais-tu oublié certaines choses Tsunayoshi ? Dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Des gardes apparurent autour de l'adolescent accompagné d'une femme qui semblait les diriger.

- Monsieur, nous avons apporté ce que vous avez demandé. Intervint la femme.

Celle-ci ouvrit une mallette qui contenait les affaires tant recherchées par Tsuna. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et sous l'impulsion de les récupérer se retrouva bloqué par la forte poigne d'un soldat.

- Merci très chère, tu peux disposer mais laisse deux de tes hommes en ma compagnie, je trouve notre invité très… actif.

La femme obtempéra et sortit alors que l'individu regardait de très près la bague de Tsuna.

- C'est vraiment un très bel objet qu'en penses-tu ? Mais un mystère a toujours persisté dans mes analyses. Comment une bague peut-elle donner autant de puissance à un descendant Vongola ? Figure-toi que j'ai trouvé la réponse, grâce à toi. Dit-il en verrouillant son regard dans les billes caramel.

L'adolescent entreprit un mouvement de recul, vite bloqué par les deux hommes.

- Vois-tu, c'est là, expliqua-t-il en pointant le cœur du plus jeune, que réside cette source de pouvoir qui est ensuite redirigé vers la bague afin de se matérialiser, de prendre vie.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ? Demanda Tsuna avec une voix neutre.

- Encore une fois, nous revenons à toi, il y a plusieurs semaines, tu m'as fait une démonstration assez inattendue… Tu as brisé la malédiction des arcobalenos alors que le Neuvième lui-même n'avait pas réussi cet exploit.

Tsuna attendit la suite qui ne tarda pas à venir.

- Vous possédez tous les deux le sang des Vongola, mais toi Tsunayoshi, tu es une personne au cœur pur et surtout, tu as contré mon pouvoir avec les sentiments que tu éprouves pour une personne qui t'est chère.

Le futur Decimo rougit à cette remarque ce qui n'échappa pas à l'interlocuteur.

- J'avoue que je ne l'avais pas prévu, les personnes qui côtoient la mafia ne tardent pas à commettre un meurtre un jour ou l'autre, mais il s'avère que tu es une exception à la règle.

Il se pencha vers l'adolescent tout en continuant ses explications.

- Et c'est pour cela que j'ai étudié tes flammes lors de ton sommeil prolongé, ce n'était pas facile de créer un faux rêve où tu « vivais » normalement, surtout avec les interventions de Reborn…

- Je ne suis pas sur de vous suivre…

Cheker Face sembla peser le pour et le contre mais son invité en savait déjà assez pour continuer son récit, et puis de toute manière, il ne sera bientôt plus de ce monde pensa-t-il.

- Après t'avoir amené ici, nous t'avons endormi et retiré tes affaires pour les analyser. Dans ton sommeil, tu as vécu une vie normale sous la forme d'un rêve afin de ne pas attirer tes soupçons. Nous t'avons également retiré partiellement des souvenirs, comme ceux de ton combat mais aussi ceux passé en compagnie de Reborn sous sa véritable forme.

_- L'attaque, le sang, toutes ces visions résumaient mes souvenirs enfouis…_

C'est à ce moment que l'adolescent se souvint de toute la scène…

_Flash Back :_

Tsuna se battait avec acharnement en compagnie de ses gardiens contre Bermuda. L'adolescent avait trouvé le moyen de rompre la malédiction en regroupant toutes les flammes à l'intérieur de la tétine de Luce, celle du ciel.

Pour ce faire, tous les arcobalenos donnèrent une partie de leur pouvoir au futur Decimo qui les absorba grâce à sa flamme du ciel.

Mais deux problèmes rendaient la situation difficile, tout d'abord, il leur fallait la flamme de la nuit pour compléter le processus, ensuite, le temps était un obstacle majeur car les pouvoirs emmagasinés dans la flamme de Tsuna perdaient de leur puissance à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

Pourquoi ne pas laisser Luce le faire elle-même ? Ses pouvoirs étaient trop faibles pour contenir une telle quantité de flammes, comme tous les arcobalenos qui restaient en retrait.

Bermuda n'y allait pas de main morte contre les adolescents, beaucoup d'entre eux furent blessés gravement mais aucuns n'abandonnaient le combat.

Tsuna s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres et déposa la tétine au sol, il l'entoura de ses flammes qui changèrent de couleur à mesure de l'absorbance.

Le futur Decimo s'exposait davantage au danger, sont pouvoir diminuait, si jamais le processus s'arrêtait, il serait impossible de recommencer car le pacificateur serait contaminé et provoquerait la mort de Luce.

Tsuna avait concocté un plan avec ses gardiens avant la bataille. Tous savait que Bermuda était fort, même en l'attaquant ils seraient vaincus, ils sortiraient donc la carte de la faiblesse…

Bermuda accéléra l'allure de ses mouvements et finit par triompher des six gardiens qui tombèrent au sol.

Son regard se verrouilla sur Tsunayoshi qui maintenait son pouvoir.

- Alors c'est à cela que ressemble le descendant Vongola ? Un lâche qui laisse ses gardiens faire le sale boulot, j'en attendais plus venant de ta part…

L'adolescent baissa la tête comme un enfant prit en faute, c'est à ce moment que Bermuda envoya une gigantesque boule de flammes noires vers Tsuna.

Soudain, les gardiens coururent vers lui alors qu'il relevait son visage ainsi qu'une de ses paumes bordées de flammes.

Au moment de l'impact, ses amis s'étaient placés derrière lui afin de servir de mur pour éviter qu'il ne bouge.

La boule explosa alors qu'elle rencontrait la flamme du ciel.

- Tenez bon ! Hurla Gokudera.

Tous soutenait Tsuna qui dissipait peu à peu l'étendue de flamme, la pression était incroyable, un simple pas en arrière pouvait tout changer.

Sans prévenir, le descendant Vongola abattit sa main sur la tétine de Luce qui brilla d'une forte lumière.

Cette dernière rejoignit les autres purificateurs qui brillèrent à leur tour avant de se briser comme du verre…

Le risque de tuer les arcobalenos était élevé, il fallait la même quantité de flammes absorbées dans la tétine pour que le processus réussisse.

Des applaudissements retentirent alors qu'un homme habillé de blanc apparu au milieu du champ de bataille.

- Très impressionnant, une seconde de plus et tu serais mort Tsunayoshi. Dit-il en s'approchant des gardiens.

- Cheker Face, quel déplaisir de te trouver en ces lieux. S'exclama Reborn sous sa forme adulte.

- Bonjour a toi aussi Reborn. Je vois que Bermuda s'est laissé piéger, s'attaquer aux faibles sans réfléchir va te coûter cher… N'importe qui aurait vu à travers cette comédie, visiblement la puissance t'a mal orienté dans ton jugement.

Le silence se fit alors que les plus jeunes restaient sur leur garde, attendant une éventuelle attaque.

- Tu as brisé la malédiction, je ne pensais que tu consumerais tes flammes pour aller aussi loin Tsunayoshi. Malheureusement, tu n'as pas pu sauver tout le monde, des civils sont mort sous la flamme de la nuit avant que tu n'arrives, quel dommage. Souffla Cheker Face d'une voix moqueuse.

Tsuna serra les poings sous ses arguments avant de se retourner brutalement pour voir ses gardiens tomber les uns après les autres dans l'inconscience, frappé par la flamme noire.

- Essayerais-tu de te faire pardonner Bermuda ? J'avoue que la tache sera d'autant plus facile…

-Tsuna ! S'écria Reborn.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, le jeune Vongola rencontra le sol. Sa vue se brouilla mais il tena bon contre l'appel de Morphée.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas été prévenu ? Les flammes de la nuit se confrontent à celle du ciel quand elles sont absorbées et empoisonnent le porteur pendant quelques heures, bien sur, des douleurs surviennent lors de cet affront et provoquent quelques fois la mort… N'est-ce pas magnifique comme pouvoir ? Expliqua-t-il en s'arrêtant devant Tsuna.

- Fait un pas de plus et tu es mort. Affirma le tueur à gages.

- Menace encore Cheker Face et ton élève mourra. Intervint Bermuda aux côtés de son allié.

Reborn raffermi sa prise sur son revolver, il savait qu'il ne ressortirait pas vainqueur contre les deux hommes sans blesser Tsunayoshi.

- Tu as perdu Reborn, je te conseille de ne pas recroiser ma route sans quoi, une personne pourrait mourir prématurément… Il est temps, allons-nous-en…

Quelques secondes plus tard, le tueur à gages appela son élève de toutes ses forces à travers le champ de bataille alors que deux hommes s'étaient volatilisés, emportant avec eux un garçon aux cheveux châtains inconscient…

_Fin du Flash Back_

Tsuna revint au moment présent, déstabilisé par les événements.

- On dirait que tu t'es rappelé, comprends-tu enfin la tournure de cette histoire ? Avant que tu ne replonges dans le passé, je t'expliquais le problème que nous avons rencontré lorsque tu rêvais.

Tsuna réfléchit à ses mystérieux rêves avant de comprendre de quoi lui parlait Cheker Face.

- C'était Reborn…

- Une partie de ton tuteur plus précisément. Je pense qu'il a utilisé une machine lui permettant de rejoindre tes rêves en moins perfectionnée. Tu as remarqué que nous avons créé une barrière qui t'empêchait d'arriver jusqu'à lui, seule sa voix pouvait la traverser, ainsi que ton X-Burner…

- Pourquoi ce mur n'était pas parfait ?

- Des interférences, de la part de Verde sans doute, c'est également à cause de lui que notre programme concernant le « bébé Reborn » s'est effacé au bout d'un jour. Ils seront morts bien assez tôt de toute façon, tout comme toi.

L'adolescent blanchit légèrement devant cette dernière phrase. Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps, le plus possible !

- Qu'avait avoir Mukuro dans l'histoire ? Demanda précipitamment Tsuna.

- Ce n'était pas l'œuvre de Reborn ni la mienne. Surement une illusion pour te mettre sur la voie et te faire comprendre que ce « rêve » s'arrêtait au bord de la ville, d'où la présence d'une autre barrière.

L'homme reposa la bague dans la mallette sans quitter son invité des yeux.

- Il y a encore une chose que je dois faire avant de clore notre conversation…

Cheker Face posa sa main sur la poitrine de Tsuna qui se laissa faire même si ce contact le dérangeait.

Soudain, elle traversa sa poitrine ne laissant que le poigné de l'homme, comme s'il elle n'avait jamais existé.

- Que… ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite !?

Cheker Face ne répondit pas, sa main se déplaça vers la source du pouvoir de Tsuna, près de son cœur.

- Je sens ta flamme, c'est incroyable ! N'est pas excitant de savoir qu'une personne a le droit de vie ou de mort dans sa paume ?

- Arrêté…

L'homme resserra sa prise autour de la flammèche provoquant une grimace de son invité.

- J'ai dit STOP !

Cheker Face retira rapidement sa main qui était légèrement brulée. Le pouvoir de Tsuna avait grandi sous sa protestation, augmentant la chaleur et ses yeux avaient pris une jolie teinte orangée.

- Oh… T'aurais-je blessé ?

Des sueurs froides perlèrent sur le visage fin de l'adolescent. Son souffle saccadé résonnait dans l'immense salle.

- Ton pouvoir a diminué mais je vois que ta volonté n'en a pas fait autant. Je vais absorber ta flamme, si jamais tu survis, je te garantis une belle vie en tant qu'animal de compagnie… Dit-il en mettant la bague Vongola à son doigt.

- Elle disparaîtra… avant même… que vous n'en vous rendiez compte… Souffla Tsunayoshi.

- Oh que non, mon pouvoir consiste à traverser toutes choses, qu'elles soient inertes ou vivantes. Avec cette bague et ma capacité, tes flammes ne verront pas la différence entre mon âme et la tienne, et puisque ce pouvoir circule à travers le sang Vongola, il me suffira d'en prélever de ta personne pour le combiner avec la bague et ainsi je pourrais les matérialiser.

Soudain, trois coups de feu retentirent, deux tuèrent les soldats qui maintenaient l'adolescent, tandis que le troisième vint se loger dans le majeur de Cheker Face, ce qui fit glisser la bague Vongola de son doigt meurtrit.

Tsuna en profita pour récupérer sa bague et la mallette avant d'enfiler ses affaires, il activa ses flammes qui n'étaient pas aussi impressionnantes qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Je t'avais prévenu Reborn, si jamais tu réapparaissais tu aurais une mort sur la conscience !

Le tueur à gages décocha deux autres balles qui traversèrent Cheker Face.

- Tu ne peux rien contre moi.

- Il peut traverser n'importe quoi Reborn ! S'écria Tsuna en s'éloignant de son ennemi.

_- Il y a forcément une faille…_

Les deux alliés se regardèrent avant d'entreprendre leur combat contre Cherker Face.

Avec le reste de son pouvoir, Tsuna frappait de son mieux accompagné des tires de son tuteur.

Aucune personne n'interrompit leurs échanges, Reborn avait tout prévu, avec l'aide de Verde, les quelques caméras diffusaient de fausses images aux hommes se chargeant de la sécurité et les issus étaient bloquées par commandes électroniques dont seul l'inventeur connaissait le secret.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le futur Vongola s'épuisait et ne tenait sur ses pieds qu'avec l'aide de son professeur.

- Que dirais-tu de te débarrasser de cette charge inutile Reborn… Oh mais j'oubliais, tu n'en as pas besoin, je vais m'en charger pour toi !

L'hitman se colla un peu plus à son élève qui lui murmura quelque chose.

- Léon…

Reborn comprit où Tsuna voulait en venir, il pointa son pistolet sur Cheker Face qui le regarda étrangement.

- Tu sais que cela n'a pas d'effet sur moi.

Tsuna posa sa main sur le revolver avant d'y allumer une petite flamme, la dernière qu'il lui restait.

Le chargeur de Léon s'illumina d'une faible lueur orangée avant de s'éteindre, comme si Tsunayoshi avait perdu ses pouvoirs.

- Tire !

Reborn obéit, il appuya sur la gâchette, la balle fila en direction du cœur de Cheker Face avant d'atteindre le mur derrière lui, provoquant une fissure assez importante.

- Vous avez fini de faire vos adieux ? Demanda-t-il.

- Et si c'est toi qui nous les faisais ? Répondit le tueur à gages.

Soudain, un liquide carmin s'écoula le long de sa tenue blanche. Il déplaça son regard sur celle-ci avant d'en écarter le tissu.

- Co… comment… ? Souffla-t-il incrédule.

- La balle de l'espoir… Intervint Tsunayoshi.

- Elle m'a traversé c'est impossible que je sois touché ! Dit-il en crachant son propre sang.

- Cette balle est le résultat d'un mélange entre les dernières ressources de Tsuna et Léon. Tout au long de son parcours, c'est-à-dire du canon du révolver au mur, elle a dispersé de fines particules métalliques. Lorsque tu t'es matérialisé, ses particules se sont logées dans ton corps et ont percé ton cœur. Expliqua l'hitman.

Cheker Face tomba au sol, entouré d'un liquide carmin alors qu'il perdait peu à peu la vie.

- D'autres que moi vous tueront, soyez-en sur…

Après cette dernière phrase, Reborn souleva Tsuna et le porta jusqu'à l'extérieur avant de rejoindre Verde, enfourchant sa moto.

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Quelques jours plus tard, Tsunayoshi s'était complètement remis de cette expérience et avait retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs.

Pendant que Reborn rapportait les faits de Cheker Face au Neuvième, l'adolescent en profita pour retrouver Verde et lui soutirer des informations sur les points non éclaircis.

D'après l'inventeur, lors de ses rêves, Reborn avait pris des risques afin de rester le plus de temps possible à ses côtés. La machine qui lui servait à le rejoindre s'avérait être dangereuse, si la personne qui l'utilisait dépassait le temps imparti, celle-ci développerait des troubles mentaux assez sérieux.

Mais Verde le rassura sur ce point, d'après lui, Reborn était déjà « atteint » mentalement et cela ne pourrait être pire.

Tsuna le remercia pour son aide et lui promit de lui apporter les recherches Vongola au plus tôt.

En rentrant chez lui, l'adolescent se retrouva aussitôt dans les bras de son cher professeur.

- Tu es déjà rentré ? Demanda le plus jeune.

- Bien entendu, tu n'es pas allé voir Verde en mon absence ?

Tsuna rougit sur la suspicion de Reborn, celui-ci était très possessif et il l'avait déjà démontré en laissant pour mort quelques personnes…

- Eto… Peut-être que j'ai fait un petit détour…

Ni une ni deux, Reborn se jeta sur les lèvres du plus jeune avec fougue, depuis le temps qu'il ne les avait pas goûté on pourrait dire que notre hitman se sentait frustré.

Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement dans la chambre, sans jamais rompre ce contact…

Soudain Tsuna eut une idée en tête, il y avait encore une chose qui n'était pas réglée.

- Reborn…

- Hum…

- Que veut dire Mio Carino ?

Reborn lui mordit l'oreille ce qui fit gémir Tsunayoshi.

- Qui t'a appelé ainsi ?

- Mukuro…

- A-t-il dit autre chose ? Demanda-t-il entre deux caresses.

- Ra… Ragazzo Attraente…

Un silence s'ensuivit laissant la demande du plus jeune sans réponse. Des gémissements envahirent la pièce alors qu'il reprit la parole.

- Alors ?

- Ces mots signifient mon mignon et garçon attirant, dans un sens il n'a pas tort mais de l'autre je pense qu'une balle entre les deux yeux lui conviendrait mieux. Il est temps de commencer la meilleure partie…

Tsuna pouffa sous sa réplique et c'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il aimait encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru son compagnon possessif, jaloux, entre autres, le meilleur hitman de la mafia qui était également son tuteur…

**FIN**

**Mot japonais :**

Eto : euh…

Eh oui c'est fini, je préfère ne pas écrire de scène yaoi précise pour le moment mais peut-être que ça se fera plus tard ;) J'espère que vous avez aimé !

**Si vous avez des questions sur certains points envoyez-moi un message, je vous répondrai personnellement mais également dans un autre chapitre où les lecteurs/lectrices pourront y lire vos demandes et mes réponses.**

A la prochaine !


End file.
